Alucard-comfort
by Jigoku Pie
Summary: Integra is young, scared and alone. Everyone needs help occasionally, to know they're not alone...even if that help is big red and doesn't know when the appropriate time for teasing is. Just fluff between master and servant!


I haven't uploaded in a while but I found this from a while back and thought I'd add it! Just fluff really! I love Integra because she's strong and everything, but I still think people occasionally need help =) Hope you guys enjoy!

.

Tears poured down her face, incoherent sobs escaping her open mouth. What the _hell_ was happening! She was a Hellsing for Christ sake. Never in her life had she acted so hysterically before. Another wailing sob escaped, followed by a small scream of frustration, which again broke down into more sobs. She continued wondering though the hallway's to her father's room, still manically sobbing. The tears made her vision blurry, the glasses on her face meaning it was difficult to wipe them away. Slowly she made her way into her father's bedroom, pulling open a draw and pulling one of his larger jumpers out. She slipped it over her head, it covered her hands, but that was fine because she could wipe away her tears. It was big, but that was fine to, because she was cold, and alone.

.

She wept, tears continuing to pour, sobbing and drowning her face in his scent as she slid down the wall of her father's bedroom. She didn't know how to stop, never had she felt so alone. Each time she came near to calming down it would dawn on her how she was calming _herself_ down, and how no one was there to help her, and it would all come back in one great big rush.

.

"Master." She stood quickly, the sobs stopped instantly. She merely stood there, face and sleeves soaked, body shaking from suppressing the desperation in her throat. She could sense his presence to her right and frantic, for fear of him seeing her cry, hoped it would go away.

She felt him move closer, but couldn't see as her long hair was cutting of her vision either side.

"Sooo I see you're finishing your paperwork nicely."

She was silent, biting her lip to stop from trembling.

"…That large pile on your desk?"

The distant memory of that large snow white pile weighing heavily on her father's desk returned and further hopelessness overcame the young knight. A shuddering gasp spilt from her mouth and she instinctively took a step away from Alucard, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Lord know how you'll ever finish it. It took your farther hours."

"Please stop." It was a tiny whisper.

"Days really, not to mention they just keep adding on TOP of that pile."

"I'm doing it."

"Are you going to hire the same staff?"

"I-"

"And convince the soldiers they can follow a little girl?" She froze in her place, eyes boring into the floor-now blurry through her fresh veil of tears.

"And without an army behind you." She squeezed her eyes tight shut, dreading his next words. "Well… those vampires won't be kept down for very long will they?"

She would have snapped at him. She would have pulled out his gun and shot at his crotch, stomach and head, promising to ram the silver bullet shells down his throat with holy water. She would have done all that and regained her authority, only if she dared tried to speak, she would start crying again.

.

"Not to mention the dungeons still a mess…Master?" He cooed again. "Master?" He whispered, his face so very close to her own now.

"Master." She felt his nose on her cheek through her hair and she cracked.

"Go away." She whispered.

She could practically feel his smirk. "Pardon?"

"Go a-away." She hated how obvious it was that she was crying.

A sigh from him which somehow had the effect of taking her gut and twisting it painfully.

"Master I only…"

"GO AWAY!" She screamed, turning she shoved with all her might. Of course he was the no life king, so this only resulted in him teetering in balance, and slowly sinking to the floor-mostly of his own free will- whilst looking in slight confusion at his young master.

"Now, now Integra."

"GO AWAY!" She screamed, tears pouring, sobs escaping, wiping her face of tears only for them to fall again. He tried to speak but she didn't listen. "I-I don't, I don't c-care! Just LEAVE me alone!"

She came at him again ready to shove him, but instead was caught in her iron grip. She panicked, wrenching back. "GET OFF!"  
"Integra."

"NOW! GET OFF!"

"Integra be quite!"  
"SHUT U-U-UP!"

"Your farther…"

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE SHUT UP! SHUT..SH, shut…up." She cried, her shoulders slumped, tears racking her body. "I am a HELLSING! And you w-will follow my orders."

.

Something flickered in his eyes and he loosened his grip, still not entirely letting go. She wouldn't listen so instead he searched her mind. _Go away, go away, leave me alone. How can I do this? I'm twelve for gods sake. It was never meant to be this early, I was never prepared for this. Where is dad, where is Walter. I try to talk and I try to act like I know what I'm doing at the conferences and they talk over me like I'm…like I'm a little girl. Oh Christ that's because I am! I can't run a bloody_ company _by myself! And now I'm in the arms of Alucard, Alucard for god's sake. He's watching me cry, STOP crying! I'm pathetic. How am I going to control him? I don't deserve to control him. Oh great, and now he's probably going to eat me._

At that last thought, more sobs escaped and she slowly sunk her head into her arms, still held onto by Alucard.

.

"Integra." He said softly. He placed his forehead against her own. She tried to recoil but he shushed her. "I have no intention of eating you." He felt further desperation between their bond when she put two and two together and realised he was reading her mind. For a moment he considered reminding her she was a Hellsing, but looking at her now all he saw was a young girl scared and alone. Reminding her she had to grow up when her father had just died was probably not going to help.

"I will help you." He continued. "I am difficult granted, and I do love to tease you so. But I will always remain loyal."

She continued to cry, but less so now, instead giving a weary nod.

He slowly brought her into his arms and there they stayed. The young lamb wrapped in the wolf's paws, crying softly as he stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth. And despite the lack of warmth from him, she still felt better. Maybe she could run a company, maybe she could be great one day, if Alucard were by her side.

.

Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
